Bramblestar's Regret
by wolfgirl2754
Summary: Hey! this is my first story, so I'd love to know how you like it! it's about what might of happened if Brambleclaw would have actually killed Firestar in Sunset. As battles are brewing, deaths are happening, Bramblestar is starting to regret the evil path he has chosen, as the death you would never have expected happens, but will that be enough for him to change his ways...
1. proogue

Prologue

Yellowfang padded up towards Bluestar carrying a fresh vole in her mouth. She dropped the sweet smelling prey down and sat beside Bluestar.

"Prey is running well lately. " Bluestar said as Yellowfang sat down beside her. "Yes. It's nice to not be hungry for once." Yellowfang said beginning to dig into the vole, its tender juices touching her tongue.

She turned her ears towards the thorn barrier as she heard someone come in. "Greetings Whitestorm." Bluestar dipped her head as the snowy white cat entered the camp.

"Hello, Bluestar. Isn't everything perfect? Prey is running so good, leaf bear has just ended; it feels like nothing can go wrong." Whitestorm said, letting the breeze ruffle his fur.

"Yellowfang?" Bluestar said looking at her. "Are you okay?" she said. I was looking off in the distance at nothing.

"I see great evil coming, and the only thing to overpower it is the trueness beneath a cat's heart."


	2. Chapter 1

Brableclaw padded into the camp. He felt the chill of the night creep in his fur. He looked up at the night sky. It was a bright night, the moon almost half way. Leafpool would be going to the moonpool soon. All the stars were shining, there warrior ancestors watching them. He heard, only the breaths of cats sleeping in their dens, and a slight who of an owl off in the distance.

He padded towards the fresh kill pile to drop his two voles and his mouse onto the pile. There was only a mouse left; there'd need to be some more hunting patrols in the morning. He bent down to take the mouse he'd caught. He began digging into it, the scent touching the roof of his mouth.

When he was done, he padded over to the warriors den to go to sleep. He walked to his nest silently, trying not to disturb the sleeping cats. As he lay down, he closed his eyes, and let sleep take over him.

He opened his eyes to trees surrounding him for miles and miles. He looked up at the sky; it was pitch black, not a single star shining in the sky. As he walked on to meet up with Tigerstar, he saw darkness in the corner of his eyes, but when he turned around, nothing was there. It was one of the natural things about the dark forest, but it always made his fur stand on end.

"- and three voles." He herd Hawkfrost telling Tigerstar about some hunting patrol he'd been on. "Greetings." Brableclaw dipped his head as he approached the two cats. "You're late." Tigerstar said to him as he padded forwards.

"Sorry, the hunting patrol took longer than I expected." he said sitting down. "Anyways." Tigerstar began. "How is being the deputy going so far?" he asked, with pride in his voice. "It's exhausting!" he said with a sigh, he wasn't going to lie. "There has to be hunting patrols, and the border patrols, but you can't put one cat on both if they are at the same time, and you got to remember who needs to train there apprentice, and make sure each cat is fight enough so that they aren't to tired to not go on any the next day." He said.

As he talked about that, he felt the exhaustion sweep over him, and he felt like he could barely keep his paws up. All of a sudden, Tigerstar pounced at him, knocking him onto the ground. HE struggled to get up, but he was in no shape right now. Tigerstar let him up.

"Never let your exhaustion show, that is when the enemy has their chance." Tigerstar said to him as Brableclaw slowly got up. He felt blood starting to come out of his shoulder, and he tried not to wince in pain.

Hawkfrost signaled his tail to go a little away from Tigerstar. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow, in the waking world, you know, to discuss things?" Hawkfrost whispered.

'Is that a good idea? What if we get caught?' Brableclaw thought to himself. "Come on, don't worry. We'll meet on your side of the border. What do you say?" Hawkfrost said, trying to convince him.

Brableclaw let out a sigh. "I guess." Brableclaw said, looking at the ground. "At sun high?" Hawkfrost said. "Sure." Brableclaw agreed, silently begging to Starclan that they wouldn't get caught.

Brableclaw turned around and looked at Tigerstar's amber eyes. "I need to go, I really need some rest." Brambleclaw said beginning to pad away.

"Wait. Before you go, ther is something I need to tell you." Tigerstar said, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Very, very very soon, you will have to make a choise. It will lead you to a path. Ne, is a path of glory, were you can rule for as long as you like. But the other one, will let out your secret, and your whole clan, even Squirrelflight, will turn against you, and you will live the rest of your days as a loner, if they don't chose to kill you." Tigerstar said, his eyes looking at him gave him a chill.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brambleclaw awoke in his nest. He blinked his sleepy eyes open. He looked around the den, the only cat in there was Cloudtaill, his snowy white pelt slightly lifting, then falling.

As he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked to see his shoulder stained with dry blood. He began to lick his shoulder, getting the blood stain out.

As he got up, his mussels were crying for him to lay back down.

'I hate the dark forest.' He thought to himself. He hated how whatever injury you got in the dark forest came into the whacking world.

As he walked out of the den, a beam of sunlight blinded him. He squinted his eyes, as he looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly, warming his pelt as he stood there, and not a single cloud in the sky. Green leaf is certainly on its way.

"Brambleclaw!" He heard his name being called as Sandstorm padded up to him. He dipped his head at the pale ginger she-cat's approach. "greetings, Sandstrom. What can I do for you?"

"The fresh kill pile is empty, Birchpaw just gave the last of it to the elders." She said looking worriedly. "this has been the worst new leaf yet." She said disappointedly. "Don't worry, Green leaf is certainly on its way." He said, feeling the warm breeze on his pelt.

"Ok. Take a hunting patrol near the old twoleg nests. There has been much more prey there lately. You lead it, and take Brightheart, Thornclaw and Brakenfur with you." He said, seeing that Thornclaw was in camp, and he figured Brakenfur was in the nursery checking on Sorreltail.

"Brakenfur is out training Whitepaw." Sandstorm said to him, twitching her tail impatiently.

"oh, ok." Brambleclaw said, remembering CLoudtail still sleeping. "Take Cloudtail with you. He's still in the warriors den sleeping." Sandstrom padded to the warriors den to wake up Cloudtail.

He was hungry, as he could hear his stomach growling, but, as Sandstorm had said, the prey was all gone.

He looked at the sky; it was almost sunhigh. He better gets going to meet up with Hawkfrost.

He began running towards the boarder. As he got closer, he stopped. He was almost at the border, but he heard a rustling in the bushes in front of him, but he couldn`t see anything on the other side.

He sniffed the air, he smelt thunderclan, a thunderclan cat, and he also smelt riverclan. "oh no!" He raced forwards, as he came in ear shot, he heard the familiar voice of Firestar saying "Please, help me, please." He was choking as he said it.

As he ran, he finally saw his leaders pelt, as he came closer, he froze in absolute horror. He tried to move, but he couldn't. "Firestar!" He screamed in a panic stricken voice. His leader was caught in a fox trap, and it was around his neck!


	4. chapter 3, I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 3

"quickly! Help me get this off of him!" He said to Hawkfrost, starting to dig at the stake that held it in the ground. He dug ever so carefully so it didn't pull anymore.

When Hawkfrost wasn't helping him, he looked at him. Bye the look in his eyes, he could tell that something bad would happened.

"come on!" HE pleaded, his neck fur starting to bristle because of him just standing there.

"mouse brained!" Hawkfrost spat. "Don't you see? This, is your chance, our chance, to rule the forest. This is your opportunity to become leader." He said with a grin. "What?" Brambleclaw began panicking. Would he want to kill j=his leader, in cold blood? But, that was what Tigerstar said, that's the only way to become leader, but could it be true?

He heard a whisper "don't be stupid, Brambleclaw, kill him. If you don't, everyone will turn against you." He spun around to see the ghostly shape of his father Tigerstar.

Brambleclaw imagined, the whole clan under his control… that would be great!

He looked down at his leader. He was struggling, gasping for air. His fiery pelt glowing from the sun.

He looked at him, his emerald eyes full of fear. He looked as if he was pleading for him to help him.

Brambleclaw looked at his paws; does he really want to kill his leader? But, how nice would it be to be the leader.

"Come on, Bramblestar." Hawkfrost said, trying to tempt him. He looked at his brother; his icy blue eyes made him feel cold.

He looked at his leader, he had made up his mind; he would be the new ruler of thunderclan.

"Firestar, you have been a great leader, and I am so sorry for what I am about to do. But don't worry, your clan- no, my clan will be in good care." He said his last words to his leader.

"Brambleclaw, don't do this, please." Firestar croaked in-between gasps for air. Looking at his leader like this made him feel bad; he just wanted to put him out of his misery now.

"That's Bramblestar, to you." He said to his leader. He walked up to his leader, and grabbed the string. "Good bye Firestar, and may starclan light your path."

"Bramblecla-star, I don't understand. You are about to kill me, but you're asking starclan to light my path. Go ahead, kill me, if this is what it takes for you to realize, that you are not evil, you know in your heart you are-"His last words got cut off as Brambleclaw pulled the string.

He stepped back as he watched his leaders body jerk back and forth, him struggling for air.

This reminded him of the bad memory when he was still a kit, back in the old forest, the day that Tigerstar died.

IT was a beautiful day, just like today, when Tigerstar was threatening to kill and take over the forest. He had offered for him and Tawnykit to join his side, so they'd be safe. Tawnykit had joined his side, but he had refused to join his side. He'd rather had died then join his side.

Tigerstar commanded the tiny loner, Scourge to attack the forest cats along with the rest of his…. Clan. Scourge was furious that Tigerstar had commanded him, and killed him in cold blood. One scratch to the throat, and Tigerstars body jerked, as he struggled for the air around him, all 9 of his lives got sucked out of him all at once.

"Congradulations, Bramblestar. Listen, I have to go no-" He got cut off by the russle of the bushes behind them.

The both spun there heads around and stared at the bush. He sniffed the air; the stench of death reced from Firestars body, but he smelt the fresh scent of thunderclan were the bushes russeled.

'Oh no!' he thaught to himself. They both just stood there, looking at the bush. 'Maybe it was just some prey who almost got caught' He thought to himself, even though he knew it's not true.

All of a sudden Birchpaw stumbled out of the bush. "You-you, killed Firestar!"


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Birchpaw stood there, starring at him with wide eyes round with fear. "you're a murderer! Just like your mentor!" Birchpaw spat. "You won't be leader when the clan finds out that you killed our leader.

"Birchpaw, don't!" Bramblestar begged, but he was already racing towards camp. He just stood there, filled with fear and terror. HE tried thinking and thinking, but he just stood there, frozen in fear.

"Quickly, go after him!" Hawkfrost said, beganing to race after him. Bramblestar raced as fast as he could, driven by fear. As he raced and raced, he felt the wind blow through his fur. He loved the feeling, running in the wind, but he just wished it was for something else.

Finally, as he caught up with Birchpaw. "Birchpaw, stop!" He panted. "I don't want to hurt you!" He said, preying to starclan that Sandstorms hunting patrol didn't hear him.

Quickly, he pounced ontop of Birchpaw. Birchpaw struggled and sturglled to get free, but Bramblestar held him down, paws unsheathed. "Let me go, you flea bidden fur ball!" Birchpaw spat.

"I am sorry, but I can't let you go now." Bramblestar said in a low growl.

As Brambleclaw heard a rustling in the bushes, he spun around, preying that a thunderclan cat would appear. Then, he saw the farmiliar pelt of Hawkfrost.

As he was distracted, Birchpaw took advantage to get out from Bramblestars claws. Birchpaw quickly gave him a few blows to the muzzle, but Bramblestar doged the rest. He quickly slashed his claws along his pelt.

Birchpaw must have relized that he was no match for Bramblestar, because he begain to dash away again, but he wasn't fast enough, because Bramblestarquickly pinned him down again. "Has BRakenfur taught you nothing? Looks like I won't be giving him another apprentice soon." Bramblestar taunted Birchpaw.

Birchpaw finally gave up struggling. "I looked up to you, Brambleclaw, you are such a great warrior, or at least you were." Birchpaw spat in disgust.

"I know I am not a great warrior anymore, I am a great leader." Bramblestar snerred. He looked at Birchpaw's light brown fur, stanned with blood that Bramblestar had spilled.

"I'm sorry Birchpaw." Then Bramblestar quickly bit on his throat. Birchpaw gave a seconde of a howl filled with pain, then his body went limp.

Hawkfrost padded up to him and sat down. Brambleclaw got off Birchpaws body, and sat down. He starred at his body, in absolute horror. His light brown fur, was slightly blowing in the warm breeze, and his eyes were still fear stricken.

"Good job, Bramblestar. Now nobody knows your secret." Hawkfrost said, satisfied.

The evil that Bramblestar felt as he killed the poor, innocent apprentice. 'What have I become?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bramblestar looked at the body, it lying there, lifeless, his eyes still wide with fear, looking up at the sky. His light brown fur, stained with blood. His claws, still unsheathed, and the red, sticky blood still wheeling out of his neck.

"I looked up to you. You were such a great warrior." His last words were ringing inside his head.

"What are we going to do?" Bramblestar started to panic, thinking of what might happen if Sandstorms hunting patrol were to come and find them, Birchpaw's dead body, covered in blood, Hawkfrost; a Riverclan cat on their territory.

"What are we going to do?" Hawkfrost demanded. "we can only leave the body here." Bramblestar said quietly, still having trouble processing what just happened.

"Are you mouse brained?" Hawkfrost spat. "Someone will see it here!" Hawkfrost said, staring at the body, wide out in the open. No bushes, no plants, just the tall trees, that didn't hide his body at all.

"It's near the Shadowclan border." Bramblestar pointed out. "Only about 10 foxtails away." He said looking at the shadowclan boarder.

"But, no shadowclan scent his here. Not on the body, not even across the stream." Hawkfrost said, arguing as quickly as he could, obviously wanting to leave.

Bramblestar just starred at the body, ignoring his obviously good points. For a few moments, everything was quite; The wind had stopped blowing the plants, the scuffling of prey had stopped, the rustling of the leaves had vanished, and it even seemed like all the birds had stopped chirping; like the only thing left, was him, and the lifeless body of Birchpaw.

"No, just, just leave it here." Bramblestar stammered. Hawkfrost looked at him worriedly. "Ok, if you insist." Hawkfrost said.

"Alright, well, I have to go, and you should probably get back to your clan." Hawkfrost said, padding away. "Good luck." Hawkfrost sneered, not turning to look at Bramblestar.

Bramblestar started running towards camp, as fast as he could. Twice I a day, he has felt the wind rushing through his fur, but for a reason, a reason that will haunt his dreams. He soon came to camp.

He quickly dashed into camp. He stopped quickly, as he saw the cats around him turn to face him. He stood there in a crouch, catching his breath. He put a panicking look on his face, full of fear, his eyes stretching wide open.

A crowd of cats started forming around him. "Brambleclaw, are you ok?" He heard the fermiliar voice of Rainwhisker, filled with anxity. "What happened?" He heard the voice of Brakenfur.

"Firestar!" He painted, still in a crouch, gasping for breaths of air, exhausted from the long run. "Firestar-Firstar's dead!" He said, his voice filled with fear, hoping that he was a good actor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silence filled the busy clearing imediatly, leaving just the sound of birds chirping off in the distance. Dustpelt who was depostiting his fresh kill had stopped, a mouse still dangiling from his jaws. Leafpool had stopped mid way talking, her mouth still open as she talked to Rainwhisker, who's eyes were round with shook and disbeleaf.

"_what?" _Sandstorm demanded, her horrified meow filling the clearing. " How? " She shouted, disbeleaf in her voice as her whiskers quivered. " He got caught in a fox trap, I supose it took all of his lives. " Brambleclaw said, looking at his paws sadly. ' starclan make them beleave I'm sad. ' He preyed to starclan.

Leafpool and her sister Squirrelflight rushed to there mothers side for comfort. " where?" The medician cat asked, voice quiviring." Near shadowclan boarer. " Brambleclaw replied sadly, looking at the camp that was frozen shook and disbelief. The camp was heavy with sadness as the breeze shook the leaves upon the trees above there heads, birds chirping in the trees.

Nobody replied, as they were still taking in the shocking fact that there leader had been killed by a trap set from the twolegs, made for a fox, but had killed there leader instead. As he looked around the clearing, he swore he could still see the leaders face, filled with hope that Brambleclaw had done the right thing. ' I did do the right thing. ' He thought to himself, forcing him to believe it, but sill, something didn't feel right about the thought that he murdered his leader.

He jerked his head towards the thorn barrier as leaves rustled, distracting him from his thoughts. He quickly recognized his fellow clan mate Spiderleg casually walking in with two mice dangling from his jaws. He seemed to notice everyone gathered together right away, because he placed his catch at his paws and gave a questioning look at all the cats with round sad eyes. He opened his jaws, but Brambleclaw saved his breath by saying " Firestar was caught in a fox trap, and it took away all of his lives. " Brambleclaw meowed casually, hating himself for sounding happy. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, to distracted at the news. Spiderlegs eyes grew round, then dipped his head. " He was a great leader. " He said, before turning away to drop off his prey to the almost empty pile.

He looked around camp, expecting someone to say something, but nothing except breaths escaped there mouths. " Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, come with me, we're going to get Firestar. " He said, signaling his tail for the cats to follow as he exited the camp. He looked back at Squirrelflight, and he could tell she didn't want to carry her dead father back to camp.

He turned his head forwards again, looking through the bright green forest, sun shining brightly through the leaves. He heard footsteps following him, but didn't look bak, just kept going through the green forest, the sky clear and beams of light shining against the hot ground. He looked down at his paws, and just kept going, trusting his paws to carry him through the forest. So many thoughts were racing through his mind so fast he couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

His clan mates walked beside him, not saying a word, but just walking through the forest, there faces unreadable. He looked back down at his paws as the walked through the lush, green grass, unlike the grass from the dark forest he had visited last night. As he kept walking, he heard the foot steps of his clan mates stop dead. He looked up from his paws and looked back at them confused. He was taken aback by the horror on there faces. As he looked forward, he knew the exact reason of the looks on there faces. ' I took the wrong path! ' He thought horrified as he saw the lifeless, unmoving and bloodstained body of Birchpaw.


End file.
